Paranoid Boyfriend
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis is dating Kari, but an old boyfriend of Kari's came back. Davis thinks he's trying to replace him and be Kari's boyfriend again, but the others thinks he's being paranoid or is he


After a few years of peace Davis and his group are in high school and were now entering the Kamiya's.

"Okay that was the most boring science class ever." Ross said.

"You're telling me, but I love it when it's taco Tuesday." Yolei said.

"Hey Ross you got a little sauce on your jacket." T.K. said.

"Eh I always hated to wear uniforms especially in green." Ross said.

"Well I have to say school was boring as usual." Davis said.

"How would you know, you barely stay awake." Kari said.

"Yeah, but you always wake me up." Davis said as he gave her a peck. Davis and Kari have been going out for a few months.

"Get a room you two." Yolei said.

"Hey I don't complain with you and Ken so don't complain about me and Kari." Davis said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I go it." Kari said and when she opened the door a boy the same age as her with black spikey hair was there.

"Hey Kari." The boy said.

"Derrick!" Kari said. She was so happy she jumped in his arms and spin her around.

"Kari who is it?" Ken said.

"Guys you remember Derrick right?" Kari said.

"Oh right Derrick you went out with Kari for a couple months before you had to move away last year." Davis said.

"Well I'm back and ready for you." Derrick said as he was about to kiss Kari, but stopped him.

"Derrick it's great to see you again, but I'm already in a relationship with Davis." Kari said.

"Oh you are." Derrick said.

"Yeah we have been for a few months." Davis said with his arm around her.

"Oh well I moved back and I'm here to stay." Derrick said.

"Oh wow that's so great." Kari said.

"Yeah great." Davis said.

….

Odaiba High

"Attention students we are holding a contest. For those who are interested I will post up a sign up sheet and one lucky student will travel around the world and be studying." The principal said and when he moved out of the way all the students tried their best to get their names on.

"I love to get my name on that thing." T.K. said.

"Even get through that crowd." Davis said.

"Hold my back pack." T.K. said and he charged in. Meanwhile Kari was showing Derrick around for his classes.

"Hey what's going on?" Kari said.

"People are getting their names up so they can win a trip around the world." Davis said.

"I should get my name on there, but maybe wait until things calm down." Derrick said. "Anyway how would you guys like to take a helicopter ride."

"A helicopter?" Davis said.

"Yeah his Dad can pilot one since he helps with a reporter." Kari said.

"Wow that's amazing." Davis said.

"Yeah I'll text you guys the address." Derrick said. T.K. then came out of the crowd and was a mess.

"It was hard, but I got my name on there." T.K. said.

…

The Kamiyas

"Okay being on a helicopter is probably the coolest thing ever." Kari said.

"Yeah too bad Davis didn't make it." Derrick said.

"Yeah I wonder where he was?" Kari said.

"You have to admit it was nice being you and me." Derrick said with his arm around her, but she brushed it off.

"Derrick I told you I'm with Davis." Kari said and Davis came through.

"There you guys are." Davis said.

"Hey where were you?" Kari said.

"Derrick texted me the wrong address. I tried calling you guys, but you didn't pick up." Davis said.

"Well that's because Derrick said we had to turn them off because they interfere with the helicopters radio." Kari said.

"Wait let me see your phone because I'm sure I texted you the right address." Derrick said. Davis tossed it, but it slipped into the sink. "Oh man sorry."

"Oh great my phone." Davis said.

"I'm so sorry, here why don't you have these." Derrick said giving a box of chocolates. "It's called chocolate bowls and they have a marshmallow filling with chocolate sauce in it. Davis took one out and tasted it.

"Oh wow this taste amazing." Davis said.

….

The Next Day

Davis was in his bed and he didn't look too well and Kari and Ross came in.

"Hey we heard you were sick." Ross said.

"I feel awful especially my stomach." Davis said and Derrick came in.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Derrick said.

"No." Davis said. "Now I can't go to the movies with Kari."

"Aw I was hoping to see that spy movie." Kari said.

"Well if you want I can take her." Derrick said.

"That's sweet Derrick, but I really wanted to go with Davis." Kari said.

"Okay well there are still a few things I have to go unpack anyway." Derrick said and left.

"Good he's gone." Davis said.

"How's that good?" Ross said.

"Take a look at the date these chocolate bowls expired." Davis said handing the box.

"June 22 1994!" Ross said.

"Yeah that's what gave me this stomach ache and I just know Derrick knew about it." Davis said.

"Davis Derrick would never do that." Kari said.

"He's trying to replace me as you boyfriend." Davis said. "Think about it, he sent me the wrong address so you and him could be alone, he dropped my phone in the sink, and now he gave expired chocolate."

"Davis don't tell me you're jealous of Derrick now." Kari said.

"Davis usually I agree with you, but I think you're being paranoid this time." Ross said.

"Besides Derrick is a nice guy and as if anyone could steal me from you." Kari said. "I'll make you some chicken soup and when you're better we'll go talk to him." She gave him a peck and went into the kitchen.

…

Derrick

Davis and Kari met up with Derrick at an ice cream parlor and discussing things that were going on.

"You see Davis." Kari said.

"Yeah I didn't know those chocolates were expired." Derrick said.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I was being paranoid." Davis said.

"Great I'll get some milkshakes." Kari said and went up.

"So you liking being back in Odaiba?" Davis said.

"Oh shut up you goggle headed idiot." Derrick said.

"Were you just talking to me?" Davis said.

"That's right." Derrick said.

"What are you saying?" Davis said.

"I'm saying Kari was my girlfriend first and I'm taking her back besides she's too good for you." Derrick said.

"I knew it, the others may have not seen it, but they will when I'm through beating you." Davis said.

"Oh please Davis look around, you were right about everything and Kari still didn't believe you. Anyway do you think Kari will like it if you beat up her boyfriend?" Derrick said.

"I'm Kari's boyfriend." Davis said.

"Try like was." Derrick said and Kari came back.

"Milkshakes for my boys." Kari said, but Davis just squeezed it and it broke.

…..

The Takaishis

Davis went to T.K. and told him what Derrick said.

"I don't believe you." T.K. said.

"One more time, "Kari was my girlfriend and I'm taking her back." Davis said mimicking Derrick.

"There's no way Derrick said that." T.K. said.

"He did." Davis said.

"Maybe Kari's right, maybe you're just jealous of Derrick." T.K. said.

"Fine don't believe me." Davis said as he started to leave.

"Tell me one reason why I should believe you." T.K. said.

"Because I came here." Davis said.

"So?" T.K. said.

"Would I ever come to you if I needed help with Kari?" Davis said as he walked away and T.K. let what he said sink in.

…

Odaiba High

Davis was at his locker and Derrick came by.

"What'ch you doing Davis?" Derrick said.

"Thinking on how I'm going to hurt you." Davis said.

"Excuse me Derrick Wesik." The principle said. "Congratulations you have won the world study which will allow you to travel the world."

"I won the school contest." Derrick said.

"Yes congratulations." The principle said and walked off.

"I guess good things happen to bad people." Davis said.

"Oh don't be a baby Davis, at least you get to be Kari's boyfriend a little longer because I don't need to get rid of you." Derrick said.

"What!" He turned and saw Kari.

"Kari, I won the contest." Derrick said.

"You were trying to get rid of Davis." Kari said.

"Well we had something special before I had to move and you can't have two boyfriends." Derrick said.

"I don't have two boyfriends." Kari said as she went to Davis and placed her arm around his. "I only have one amazing one and he's better than you'll ever be."

"Whatever later losers." Derrick said.

"Hey Kari's not a loser." Davis said.

"Leave it he's not worth it." Kari said as she came in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Derrick even when you never gave me a reason not to trust you. Can you ever forgive me?" Davis just gave her a kiss.

"Always, let's just forget the whole thing." Davis said with his arm around her and walked away. They met up with the others.

"I can't believe he tried to get rid of Davis." Yolei said.

"What a jerk." T.K. said.

"Okay T.K. you are too nice." A girl said.

"What do you mean Katie?" Kari said.

"T.K. won that world study contest." Katie said.

"Bye Katie." T.K. said.

"No Derrick won it." Davis said.

"No T.K. won it, but told the principle he wanted Derrick to have it. Such a sweet boy." Katie said as he pinched his cheek.

"You gave up that cool trip to get rid of Derrick." Davis said.

"Well you were upset Davis and found out you were telling the truth." T.K. said.

"Oh you are a sweet boy." Davis said pinching his cheek, but he swiped it away.

"Don't do that again. Anyway I can't believe that jerk travels the world." T.K. said.

"I don't know Derrick can get sea sick and he is traveling by boat." Kari said and they can only imagining what's happening to him.


End file.
